Lunar Princess
by PanamanaGurl
Summary: Luna has always loved tharsles,the magical creatures you can only see if you've seen death.But,on the last day of her 5th year at hogwarts she can't see them.IS she going mad? And why does she keep on having dreams about her mom, Alive and well? Luna/oc


The Lunar Princess

Here on the S.S. Harold is where My dad and I spend our vacations! It's realy fun, actually, we look for Nargles, and Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, Blibbering Humdingers and all of the wonderful creatures my dad has told me about! We haven't found any yet, but, I'm sure, that we will!

Oh sorry, I'm Luna Lovegood, a 5th year at Hogwarts, and Daughter of the editor of The Quibbler! I'm very proud of my dads work and hope that one day I can work for the Quibbler to!

But my (or one of my) Favorite creature(s) have been disappearing, Tharsles. You can only see tharsles If You've seen death, and I have. My mum. She was conducting a potion that would let us see Wrackspurts ( very tiny, and invisible. Did You know, the buzzing in your ear that you think is a fly, is actually a Wrackspurt!) and well when she drank it... She died. Well I didn't see her die, I just heard screaming and... She was gone.... but I've been having dreams about her... She's in a mist... and she has a pale blue dress and whispering something I couldn't realy make it out though....

* * *

Here in the castle of Mandie Lockette, is where I slave away all day in the kitchen. It's hell on earth, actually, I cut vegetables, decapitate chickens heads, cook, and all of the _Wonderful_ things a kitchen busboy ( I'm Not really a busboy, but thats what I call myself) gets to do! **I. HATE. IT. HERE.** It's bad here, but, I'm sure, it will get... A WHOLE LOT WORSE!

oh sorry, I'm Derrek Hearth, busboy _*Cough*_ _slave_ _*cough* _At Lockette Mannor ( yes, the Manor is spelt Mannor, Chosen by Prince Damien Totlele. He's not the brightest crayon in the Crayola box, If you know what I mean.) 5th year in Goathorns School Of Witch Craft and Wizardry, and son of... well I never, actually met my Mom, and my Dad died when I was young. And I hope one day, ( please make it soon) I can Die like my dad! ( No not realy, i hate my life, but not that much... Maybe....)

The Queen told us a Princess was coming, (Hopefully shes a lot smarter than 'Dull crayon boy') And that the kitchen staff should prepare a feast. A FEAST! We only have to do that Before our Christmas break, and stuff like that, But for a princess? WHO FREAKING CARES IF A PRINCESS IS COMMING? NOT ME!

So that's when Naive little Mayuu Kittren, the kitchen chef ( She has a WAY Bigger wage than me, and her job is better too, just add stuff to a pot  
and wait for it to cook.  
_I _have to Cut vegetables and Decapitate and kill animals. *I have Highly thought of becoming a vegetarian after those images, Seriously*) With her Curly red hair and Brown childish eyes, she looked my age, but she was actually of age. ( that made her job even easier, since she can use magic.) said " Will the kitchen staff be able to celebrate to?" The queen look at her, the queen pushed her perfectly straight blond hair behind her ears. I could only hope for the best. " yes, they may come." The Queen Said. "Thank you, Queen Maddie Lockette." Mayuu said Bowing and Grinning bradley.

Just my luck. I get to met the stuck up princess.

" Dang!' I said as I put a napkin over my bloody cut on my index finger. " God! This always happens" I said taking the cut carrots and giving them to Mayuu. She smiled and said " Cut your finger again?"

"yup." I said And looked into her Brown eyes.

"Here, _RECONVOUS"_ She said and the cut was healed

"Thanks!" I said feeling the spot were the cut was

" No problem, Are you excited for the princess? I am! I can't wait, I heard shes as old as you!"

Wow, now I'm _Relay_ excited about meeting this princess, she's going to be exactly like the girls at Goathorn......

**_Flashback_**

* * *

**_Flashback:_**

_" Did you hear?" Said The Queen bee of the school Sally Dewdrop_

_"no what?" said her best friend Ellie Fallen_

_"Anglea Montre Slept with Robert moon!" Sally Said Applying WAY too much lip gloss on to her lips._

_"**My** Robert moon?" Said Ellie, dropping her mascara in the sink._

_"Yup!" Sally said Flipping her Straight,curled-at-the-bottom blond hair back._

_"Maybe I should sleep with her man, Heath Heart!" Said Ellie, mirroring Sally's actions, only with her red straight hair._

_"N.O.F.R.E.A.K.I.N.G.W.A.Y! He dated Milli Rovette!" Sally said with Complete and utter shock_

_"EWWW! I don't want to be anywhere Where HER lips have been" Ellie said putting on some blush._

_"Inorite?" Sally said Fluffing her hair_

_That's when I had enough._

_I went outside of the girls bathroom, went into the boys' and ,in an empty stall, I took the Disillusionment charm off._

_" Last time I'm EVER going back there." I said_

* * *

"Ow!" I said. The chopped lettuce looked bloodier than the chicken. "Damn it..." I said as I threw out the Lettuce

Mayuu sighed. "_Reconvous."_

* * *

I looked down at the sea. I was looking for Aquarius Maggots, but if I saw one I wouldn't Know.

_The tharsles.... _I thought,feeling crappy. I loved to feed them some leftovers of my breakfast and pet them. But now I could only see flashes of them, one moment they're there, the next there not!

I mean seriously.

**Flash back**

**Flash back:**

_"Luna?" Harry said waving his hands infront of my face. " Are you Okay?"_

_"Um, Yeah..." I said looking at the carriages_

_"Harry, are the tharsles here yet?" I said_

_"I wouldn't know." Said Won wo- I mean Ron._

_"Yeah I see them Luna." Harry said looking at me with a Puzzled look._

_Suddenly the Tharsles were there again._

_"Ne- Never mind" I said._

* * *

See? I realy wish I knew why.... Why they disappeared... So I did something so brave, so noble, only a Gryffindor would be able to bear it. i asked my dad.

_______________________________________________________________________________

A/N

Okay, i did this on the notepad so..... this must be crappy. XD

Sorry If any thing Derrek said offended any of you ( Darn him!!! I will talk to that busboy!!!) And I hope you all liked this next chapter coming out..... Whenever! And I didn't proof read this, so LOTSA MISTAKES!

~Jessi


End file.
